


Home

by Drag0nWr1tes



Series: The Dragon's Mate [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Kinkade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad guys took Lance, Blind Character, Blind Lance, Dragon AU, Dragon Kinkade, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Omega Lance, Rescue, Ryan (who is a DRAGON) is not happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nWr1tes/pseuds/Drag0nWr1tes
Summary: Really, they should have known better...





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tried2write](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tried2write/gifts).



> Look...Ryance is my new favorite ship. Don't judge me!
> 
> Kudos are cool, comments are awesome!
> 
> For my buddy, Lou, because he's awesome and deserves all the love! Check him out on [Tumblr](http://tried2.tumblr.com/) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/tried2draw/)

Lance struggled against the rope keeping his hands bound behind his back, his sightless eyes darting every which way. Mouth gagged by a foul smelling cloth that tasted like it had been used to clean something or another. Fear pounded through his heart like an old friend. The feeling became so familiar to him after three days in these slavers grasp.

He could hear the men that had kidnapped him talking only a few away, the heat from their campfire warming his skin. Lance wasn’t allowed to be too close to the fair. The warmth considered too good for him. The scent of smoke and cooking meat reached Lance’s nose, his stomach rumbling in pain.

Three days. It had been three days since they’d taken him from the market he’d been at with his mate. Lance would give anything just to get back home.

He whimpered as one of the bruises on his stomach were aggravated when he breathed. Where was Ryan? Why hadn’t his alpha come for him yet? Was he fed up with him? Maybe he didn’t want a blind _broken_ omega anymore. Maybe he was happy those slavers had taken him away.

Something hard hit his temple and he tumbled over on to his side. The gag in his mouth muffled the pained shout he let out. His shoulder ached and tears slid down his cheeks. A trickle of blood slid down his face and into the dirt. It felt like he’d been hit with a metal cup.

The alphas over by the fire laughed at his struggling. “Look at the bitch squirm!” one shouted.

The clatter of their plates sounded as they got up, three sets of footsteps making their way over to Lance. “You really think anyone is going to buy some blind omega-bitch?” the one from earlier asked.

They stopped around him, their presence looming over the omega. “Probably not, haven’t gotten any bites after three days,” another said. Lance recognized him as the one who was calling the shots. A boot pressed into Lance’s stomach and rolled him over on to his back. “At this point, we _could_ just leave him somewhere and move on.”

Annoyed groans sounded from the other two alphas.

“But where would the fun be in that?” he laughed.

Hands grabbed him and yanked him up from the ground. “Can I take him first?” the final one asked. He had a slightly nasally tone. “I was the one that got him out of that market with no one seeing.”

Another hand grabbed Lance’s arms and yanked him back into a solid body. “Fuck that, I was the one that got the squirming bitch all the way here.”

Lance yelped when he was once again yanked into another set of arms. “Neither of you are getting him first.” Hands felt their way down and across Lance’s body. Fingers pressing harshly into the scrapes and bruises littering the omega’s body. “ _I_ get him first.” Those fingers gripped the hem of his pants and yanked them down his legs.

Sightless blue eyes widened and he tried to get away from the men as his privates were exposed to the cold air. _No no no no no,_ this can’t be happening. He’d just been at the market with Ryan. They’d been picking out new blankets to bring home with them.

Lance wanted to go back to that. He wanted to go back home with Ryan and forget these horrible days.

A hand grabbed his face and face his head back. “Oh look, it’s _crying,_ ” the first one said.

The other two laughed, the leader reaching to rip his shirt open. “Take the gag out, I wanna hear him.”

“Let me go, please,” Lance whimpered as soon as the foul tasting cloth was out of his mouth. His entire body shook as he felt three sets of hands on him. A whine worked it’s way up his throat. Ryan, he wanted Ryan.

Then he heard. A distance flap of something flying in the distance. It was silent, just as it had been the first time Lance ever heard it, but he knew what it was now.

Lance seemed to be the only one to notice.

That is until the ground shook as something large landed on the ground, low growling reverberating through the clearing the slavers had brought Lance.

The men all stiffened and turned at the sound. “Shit,” the leader said.

“Is-is th-that a-a—”

The slaver didn’t get to finish as a loud roar came from the creature followed by three terrified screams.

Lance wasn’t sure what happened after that. His naked form was tossed to the ground, his shoulder screaming in pain as he landed on his arm strangely. Around him, the slavers shouted and the creature roared, it’s anger taking over as it attacked these men.

The omega curled in on himself in an attempt to block out the sounds. Lance had never been a fan of violence and right now, all he wanted was for it all to be over.

The smell of blood filled his nose as he tried to keep from breaking down.

Only a few moments after it had started, the chaos stopped and silence filled the campsite. The clomping of the creature's feet melted away to the steps of a man as he approached the terrified form on the ground. A warm hand touched the omega’s shoulder. “Lance.”

A relieved whine sounded in his throat. “Al-alpha.”

“I’m here.” The ropes binding Lance’s hands were cut away and he was lifted into his mate’s arms. “I have you.”

Lance whimpered and pressed his face into Ryan’s neck, the scent of soot and something floral filling his nose. “Thought you weren’t coming.”

Ryan pressed his lips to Lance’s temple. “Never, I’ll never abandon you. I love you, my sweet omega.” He took a deep breath of Lance’s scent. “Their stink is all over you.”

He wasn’t surprised by that, hell, he could still feel their grimy hands on him. “Can we go home?” Lance whispered. “I want to go home.” He wanted to be in their bed surrounded by their smells. He wanted to feel safe again.

“Of course.” Ryan pressed another kiss to his mate’s temple. “Hold on tight.”

It would be impossible to for Lance told to hold his mate any tighter than he already was, but he gave it a shot.

Then it happened, Ryan’s body began to grow and changed. Smooth skin was replaced with leathery scales and soothing hands were replaced with sharp talons.

As the large dragon took off into the night, Lance felt himself slip into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This ship has become one of my favorites. So much so that a friend and I are doing a zine for them! We're so excited to do it and the support that we've received is amazing.
> 
> Catch me on [my Tumblr](https://bidragonwrites.tumblr.com/) I love interacting with everyone!
> 
> My original content blog can be found [here](https://meetingeden.tumblr.com/). It would mean so much to me if you guys could check it out.
> 
>  
> 
> [My ABO Discord Server](https://discord.gg/eQPJuFb)
> 
>  
> 
> [Ryance Discord Server](https://discord.gg/j5y56yq)


End file.
